Control Sequence: T-Teach me Nex!/Episode 1/Transcript
Control Sequence Teach Me Nex! Pilot Episode The curtains of night drape over the tall form of a man donning a black as night jacket with crimson streaks splattered crudely across it. His two tonned eyes narrowed in angered focus, he walks along the pathway towards a certain area of interest, a building which in distance appeared as a looming structure veiled in the mist. An area owned by the NOS not accessible to the public by any means. An organization which the man thoroughly despised. However, a strange portal catches his attention, and he can’t help but notice his eyes drawn toward it. Curious to where it’d lead, he decides to walk through after a small huff. After a highly unpleasant whirling sensation of which it felt like the body and soul were being torn in two, he plops out on the other side, seemed to be a room of sorts, only, something was very VERY off. Nex: … ...What the hell? Did I jump Sequences...? Quietly he glances around taking in his surroundings. Nex: Am I in the NOS? ...Tch who the hell puts a portal to the NOS’s room in the middle of a part like that? Lazy ass writing… huh? (Looks around with a question mark above his head) Am I in…”Chibi” form is that what this is called? (turns back and forth looking around) The hell...the room is all deformed and shit...what the hell is goin on?! Nex notices the room is a bit strange, as he frantically looks about his surroundings. But more so he quickly takes note that a question mark randomly appeared above his head, and everything looked well bizarre compared to normal. Nex: W-was that a question mark…? What the heck kinda Sequence is my soul in? Who the HELL did this?! I swear to god I’m gonna beat the living shit out of the one who— He quickly notices another person in the room with him, someone who like him was in this...strange form. But Nex had no kindness in his eyes only burning contempt and frustration as he bellows out in fury at the man. Nex: You...yeah you lookin’ all “innocent” and shit did you do this?! Said man...err chibi man in question sporting a dark red jacket and shoulder length dirty blonde hair was too busy staring off into space but perks up when he hears a violent voice shout at him. Hiro: Wait what the hell. (turns around to face Nex while a question mark floats over his head) What in gods name are you (points to chibi Nex and suddenly notices his own chibi form) Oh what in the FUUUUUUUUUUU-(bleep) (a loud bleep sounds when he attempts to swear) Wait did I just get bleeped? Nex: (Has three dots float above him for a minute) Hiro: (turns his attention back to Nex) Uh sorry I don't understand where the heck are we and for better question who exactly are you? Nex: Okay...this is obviously a trick, a game the system is playing with me...yeah I just (looks over noticing a colored door) Ah! Perfect a door, I can just leave. That’s exactly what I’m gonna do. Nex walks over to the door and opens it, walking out wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. Leaving Hiro there for a moment to himself, in his confusion he watches Nex go through...and then pop up on the opposite side of the room. Nex: Are you Fuc-- (bleeps) kidding me?! And why am I being censored this is a M rated program! (Throws his arms up with an angered expression and steaming clouds of anger) Arrgh! I can’t leave? Why?! Don't tell me I got stranded! Hiro slowly backs away from the enraged Nex, his face changing to a terrified expression Hiro: 'Uhh…What the hell is going on here? Im so confused why are we deformed like this? (''throws his chibi arms in the air for emphasis) '''Nex: (Returns to normal) You’re confused?! I’M confused as all hell! I was trying to get to the NOS’s restricted area and out of friggin nowhere a portal pops up… so like an idiot I decided to go through it and now I’m here and apparently while jumping into this place I got STUCK! I have no freaking clue why we’re like this but I HATE it. (gets angered again) And YOU’RE the only one here so YOU must of drug me into this! Maybe I have to kill you to get out of this nightmare… (goes to a stance...in chibi form...and draws his sword which also was chibi-fied) which I have no problem with. Hiro’s eyes quickly change from normal to two small dots in fear and he frantically waves his hands in front of him in fear Hiro: (speaks rapidly in fear) Woah woah why!? I just got here I don't know anything about this place we are stuck in or the ridiculous forms we are in. (speech returns to normal) But wait you mentioned NOS…? I’ve never heard of them...why would they have restricted areas? Nex: (A explanation mark appears over his head as he returned to normal) Wait wait you don’t know about me, and you don’t know about the NOS...are you stupid or what? Livin under a rock your whole damn life? (Closes his eyes with a slightly vexed expression) The NOS is the government of the world right now, it pretty much controls everything so of course its gonna have “Restricted Areas”. Hiro cocks his head to the side a question mark appearing above his head Hiro: Uhh...This “NOS” you speak of sounds a lot like the government I know...the LNS… (pauses scratching his head) What year is it? Nex: ...ugh its like...December...2400AD...I think? Yeah. A huge Exclamation point appears over Hiro’s head and he falls back in shock Hiro: '''That’s not possible because last time I checked the year was over 2600AD! What the Fu--(bleep) Is going on here! '''Nex: Seriously why are we getting “bleeped”? Anyway yeah this is not somethin’ I wanna become involved in cause it sounds like you’re...from the future. And that just breeds bad writing if not handled right. And headaches. A bolt of divine lightning strikes down on the room only on Nex after he finishes his sentence, lightning up his entire body like a Christmas tree for a moment as Hiro watched. Nex: GYYYYAGH! What the HELL?! (Falls to the ground with stars going around his head) That’s not fair what the hell did I do?! Okay...okay just...apparently there’s some sort of intervention goin on in here… Hiro’s entire body was shaking in horror from the lightning that struck Nex Hiro: (voice shaking) Lightning why did it have to be lightning… (shakes of a bit of his fear) Umm.. are you ok? Nex: No I’m not okay I was hit by LIGHTNING! All I said was being involved with someone from the future can cause bad writ—AAAAAGH WHY?!! Again it strikes, and Hiro cringes. Nex: Okay now that my body is thoroughly sindged by bullshit lightning strikes...I guess I’m not allowed to say that particular phrase. (Grumbles) Damned 4th wall intervention… (he gets himself back up returning to a normal expression) Hiro’s body finally stops shaking from the divine lightning strikes and he regains some composure Hiro: Well I think things started off on the wrong foot…(swallows nervously) I’m Hiro Yokai and I don’t know what in the Hell is going on here. Or why for that matter we are in this room severely effing deformed. Nex: Why...why can’t I leave this place...all I wanted to do was play my role as the main protagonist and destroy the government...and I’m stuck with this guy who is 200 years beyond my time. How did this happen? Who dictated that my fate be to be stuck in this room for no damn point whatsoever. (Lowers his head) Seriously just kill me now. This is worse than any torture I’ve been through. And yet I think some people probably get a thrill out of it… Hiro sighs and looks down and starts to think about what possibly could be going on and in the process one of his favorite things comes to mind drinking tea and as if by magic a thought bubble over Hiro’s head shows a picture of tea Hiro: '(''looks up noticing the thought bubble) Oh really! Really im going to be taunted by this (ellipsis form over his head) Whatever there has to be some point to why you are stuck in here and for me being here as well…(a thought bubble with gears shifting appears above Hiro’s head) but what would it be… Nex lifts his head and frowns at everything, the room, the strange deformed form he was now stuck in, and even those thought bubbles annoyed him. In his frustration he walks off screen digging for something through the room, things bouncing across the ground and flying about. One thing in particular, which happened to be a book, which after being tossed by Nex, hits Hiro square in the head. '''Nex: Dammit no secret switch no nothing, I thought for sure it’d be like one of those trick rooms where a switch is needed to get out. ...How the HELL am I supposed to finish my fight if I’m stuck in this damn room…?! Hiro flinches in pain from the book that smacked him in the face before picking it up and looking at it with curiosity. Hiro: Ow... Hey what the heck is this book about it looks important.. Nex: Huh? Nex comes back to attention and takes the book for a moment. Nex: Hey, this is a book that chronicles… wait… (Looks at it) … Control Sequence? (Looks through it with a surprised expression) Where the hell did it even come from? Wait...why am I in it? (Frowns) This place doesn’t make any sense… are you supposed to read this or something? There’s crap missing from it… you couldn’t understand it if you had to with all these blanks. Hiro looks at Nex with a confused glance Hiro: What do you mean? Every story is readable but…(walks closer examining the page Nex was on) Wait the hell none of this makes any fu--(bleep) ing sense why are there so many damn blank pages!? Nex: Looks like there’s a lot of crap not determined yet… damn no spoilers. Anyway… (closes the book) was hoping that you could read somethin’ that’d make explaining shit easier...but if everything is blank and half written that really doesn’t help you. (folds his arms and has a few ellipses float above him) … ...Wait, no, HELL NO am I here to explain crap to the audience?! Hiro sweatdrops and shakes his head Hiro: Oh god no no no no its one of those shows then? Why! I’m not even supposed to be alive right now. Nex: Oh why, why me?! (A explanation mark appears over his head as he grins) Wait I know! (Tosses the book someplace) Ha! Take that, I’m not playin your— The book reappears with a "pop" noise in Nex's hold. Nex: ...Really? (Annoyed expression) So...what this is, I need to explain shit since we’re outside of the normal “world” I can do that? Well shit doesn’t look like I really get a choice in this because this damn book seems to be stuck with us and I can’t leave this room. (lowers his head and groans) Suddenly a large logo pops up in front of them, stage lights coming from nowhere blinding the two. Nex: '''Whoa that's bright, what the hell is— Nex’s expression shifts to one of seldom seen horror. “Teach me, Nex!” (Hiro’s voice) '''Nex: (Sees the sign) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! No, no no! THE HELL IS THIS?! I… what is that sign?! Why am I a part of this?! Hiro rubs the his eyes from the light and looks up at the sign noticing it and his face goes blank Hiro: '(''ellipsis float over his head) WHAT IN THE FUUUUUU--(long bleep) Is That!? (regains some composure) Wait was that supposed to be me!? Whose hair brained idea was this!? (lightning strikes near Hiro and he screams like a little girl) '''Nex: I was not put on this planet to teach idiots about our world! What the hell kind of treatment is this-- (Lightning strikes near him and he jumps away) Gyaah! What’s with the lightning god dammit! (Throws his arms up in frustration) Hiro stops shaking and hyperventilating from the lightning and looks back to Nex Hiro: I-I think we should go through with this because the lightning doesn’t seem to like it when we don’t listen… or insult the uh…”story?” Nex: (Whines as he lowers his head) Whhhhhyyyy…. A few moments pass, as the scene transitions back to the two as things seemed to calm down, still not being able to leave, Nex was slowly, bitterly, coming to grips with the situation. Nex: … … Okay...so I’m Nex, the protagonist of Control Sequence… and I’ll be teaching… (exhales as he tries to calm himself) Hiro...about our world while I’m stuck here. The scene pans over to Hiro who was currently asleep and somehow ended up in a desk. He wakes up with a shock looking over where he was. Hiro: Oh you have got to be Fu--(bleep)ing kidding me. (breaks the desk in a fit of anger and stands up) I’ll learn about this world but I’m not sitting in a damn desk (looks over to Nex with an apologetic look) S-sorry lets get this over with (a notebook and pen appear in his hands) Nex: … (Sighs as he closes his eyes explaining) So this is basically… (Looks at a card, opening his eyes) ...A program to help those understand exposition of the world of Control Sequence. Many different topics will be covered, not always plot relevant but good for those who just want a bit more info on the story and its elements. might even get hints at future elements that will come into play... (Looks up from the card mumbling) Well this is gonna be hell for me to go through...never ending hell… at least no one else is here… Hiro started to diligently take notes on what Nex started to explain so he wouldn’t forget anything important to keep the “lightning” happy Hiro: Ok… well wherever it would be good for you to start so we can get this over with… Nex: Right. Well… (Turns and notices a kind of chalk board behind him, he has a small sweatdrop) Ugh. Really...this room thinks of everything. (Scribbles something down) So 200 years ago there was a war, the war where truth became distorted and the government screwed our world over and changed it forever... there’s governments and shit, lots of war is still happening...there’s people who’re trying to take down the government like me, there’s...weapons that’re called Nex Extium but they don’t matter right now, and there’s Azure and people who use that power for— Hiro gives Nex a blank look Hiro: I wasn’t taking notes per se I was creating an easy to follow outline… (a frustration cloud appears in his thought bubble and grumbles) Or at least trying to… Nex: Right. Well… (Turns and notices a kind of chalk board behind him, he has a small sweatdrop) Ugh. Really...this room thinks of everything. (Scribbles something down) So 200 years ago there was a war, the war where truth became distorted and the government screwed our world over and changed it forever... there’s governments and shit, lots of war is still happening...there’s people who’re trying to take down the government like me, there’s...weapons that’re called Nex Extium but they don’t matter right now, and there’s Azure and people who use that power for— Hiro tries his best to keep up with what Nex was saying scribbling down information at a superhuman pace smoke gathering above his pen before he stops suddenly Hiro: '''Woah Woah too fast jeez (breathes) '''Nex: …? This is second nature shit for me, and I want to be done with it… it never said I had to go in detail right? Alright fine, what exactly am I goin’ to fast on? (Stops scribbling on the board) Hiro sweatdrops and tries to catch up with what Nex had written on the board Hiro: Uh...everything..? I mean I understand Sethir and all because there was still sethir in my world and how governments are but that's about it. Nex: (Groans) What...okay look what’s so hard to understand? 200 years ago there was a war called the Third War of Armagus. That war led to the development of weapons called Nex Exitium, among AIP and other things and made the Government called the “NOS” which is where we’re at now in the world of their own shitty design and endeavors. The end. Nothing difficult there. Movin on! Hiro still merely blinked at the response. The explanation...was very vague. To say the least. Hiro: Well that makes sense on a bare bones level but aren’t you supposed to make sure Everyone (motions towards the screen/audience behind him) understands this? Nex: '''Who the hell cares about the-- (Lightning strikes him) GGGGGAAAH! Swiftly he jumps to his feet after falling briefly with stars, he throws a hand to the air and laughs. '''Nex: I mean, yes! Yes the audience! Of course they’re important. I’ll give the most detailed explanation I can! Just please...stop the lightning… Hiro shakes from the lightning strike and sweatdrops Hiro: (looks up to the sky with pleading eyes) Please no more lightning we’ll be good. (goes back to taking notes from the info Nex left on the board) Nex: (To himself) This is so freaking unfair… (looks at the board and starts writing again) So we’ll get back to the Third War eventually...there’s a lot of shit I can’t explain about it even right now. For now...all you need to know is in it is where the two primary governments basically formed. The NOS “Novus Orbis Sequentia” and the LSZ is from the remnants of the “Rogue Sectors” which challenged the NOS from both the inside and outside. A symbol of governmental power is shown with several sillouhetted characters, while the other side shows the Rogue Sectors in several districts. They engage in combat with each other in brutal conflicts as years pass by. Nex: '''(To himself) Well that wasn’t so bad...hopefully that was understandable… (scribbles more) The NOS sought to design a world of peace, and saw the Rogue Sectors as threat to it. But, clearly the NOS had more power and they were easily the top force of the world with their weaponry... (sighs) Skipping a lot because no one actually really knows what happened there anymore. The NOS stands victorious in a now scourged world, as years pass by their reign increases. A new division pops up in their ranks, as they begin to hunt down others of the Rogue Sectors and kill them off with their weapons. '''Nex: (Offscreen) The attempts to stop the NOS ended up in failure after a climatic event, and… well… “Truth” became distorted as the leaders of the Rogue Sectors all were sought out and “erased” after this calamitous event ended. (tone slightly turning to a growl he recomposes himself) but like I said, the Third War you shouldn’t concern yourself too much on right now. Hiro nods as he continues to scribble down information, gears turning in his thought bubble as he worked but the gears quickly were replaced by a question mark Hiro: '''Now that makes a lot more sense, thanks… but what did you mean by the leaders were “Erased”? '''Nex: (Ellipses float above him for a minute as he turned) Weapons that were capable of erasing existence were designed in the Third War of Armagus...but...we’ll get to it later. Don’t worry about it for now. In the Third War many things were utilized and made...shit that probably shouldn’t of been messed with. (closes his eyes) Hiro nods and stretches slightly and starts flipping through his notebook making sure he didn’t miss anything Hiro: (thinking gears appear in his thought bubble) Ok… that just sounds terrible…(sighs) but I guess things can’t always be normal now can they? Nex: (Sighs) Yeah that’s one way of putting it… along with these weapons, cauldrons and gates, and even seithr were utilized too, but that’s another thing entirely. The cauldrons aren’t in use anymore though least not the ones that were summoned and designed in the Third war, and the gates are shut supposedly. A few gates are shown, along with strange looking spherical cores of energy, rock solid in a shell of strange seithr. Nex: But, anyway the only thing the NOS suffered from according to history was the loss of those who held those weapons which erased existence. (scribbles) When the NOS won the Third War of Armagus the main forces of the “Rogue Sectors” was reduced to nothing by the end of things...in fact the only remnant of it is the government we know as LSZ “Liberation Sector Zero”. Those are the two main forces in the world now. Hiro: Ok I think I understand that now. So even with them missing the main forces of the Rogue Sectors forces still gathered under a new name then? and they have the power to sort of stand up to the N..OS was it? Nex: '(Closes his eyes) Yeah apparently, I don’t know too much on how that worked...but the core idea to defeat the NOS carried over to em by the few who still wanted to fight even though they ultimately lost the war. And they believe they’ll “Free” the world from the NOS’s dominant presence. Essentially the two are still at war with each other. But again, just skimming over shit right now...both the LSZ and NOS can be discussed in detail once we get past the basics… (''scribbles) Hiro follows along with what Nex was saying until for a moment he felt parched and looked into his pocket and produced a tea packet and somehow found a cup with hot water ready near him '''Hiro: Uh...how in the hell did this happen (puts the ingredients together and makes tea) oh well not complaining (sips his completed drink and goes back to scribbling down notes) Nex: The world after the war was still actually comprised of Hierarchical-- (stops talking as he looks at the cup with a disdained expression) Egh... Hiro: …? (a question mark appears over his head) What is there something wrong? (lifts his cup) Its just tea...although I don’t know how the cup got here… A scowl crosses Nex’s expression, and, in a blink of an eye he smashes the cup with his chibi fist out of Hiro’s hand, sending the drink flying away as the tea splatters over a now shocked, and confused, Hiro. A faint echo of the cup shattering after it was launched could be heard over Nex’s following yell. Nex: Get that shit away! Hiro: M-my tea...what does everyone have against tea…? (a few ellipsis pass over Hiro’s head before he realizes the scalding hot tea that was currently burning his face) AHHHHHHHHHHHG! (his chibi arms start to flail around) HOT HOT HOT HOT! Nex: I can’t friggin stand tea… huh? (Returns to normal as a question mark floats over him) Why’re you on fire? Hiro: What are you talking about I’m not on fir-- (notices the flames on his body) An ear piercing scream is heard as Hiro runs around the room like a chicken with its head cut off chibi arms flailing as he tries to put himself out. Nex: Hey you’re gonna burn the place down like that! (Angered he raised his arms up) And I don’t want to die in a casket of flames, wait can I die here? Oh who the hell makes tea hot enough to light people on fire anyway?! (crashes into Hiro to try and get him on the ground) After a loud struggle Hiro is finally no longer on fire from the tea and is busy nursing his burnt body Hiro: Owww… (looks up to the ceiling) Why does shit like this like to happen to me…? '''Nex: '''Well this Sequence is gonna suck.... Category:ZeroXEbony Category:JYokai Category:TMN Transcript